


三年之痒（After Three Years）

by connie_chen



Category: the maze runner
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, sex scene
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connie_chen/pseuds/connie_chen
Summary: 原作品：《移动迷宫》CP：Minho/Newt分级：NC-17Tag：Missing Scene简介：作为第一批来到绿地的男孩，Minho和Newt已经相恋三年了。长期徒劳的奔跑和看不到希望的生活，让他们对彼此的感情也变得不那么确定。还好Thomas加入了，如我们所知的拯救了男孩们，也悄悄的拯救了一点濒临破碎的感情.......





	三年之痒（After Three Years）

**Author's Note:**

> 文段含有大量性描写

一定有什么事情在Minho和Newt之间发生了。

第一个察觉到这一点的是Alby——当然是Alby，不会再有别人了。从他最早的记忆开始，Minho和Newt就是他最亲密的战友，是他的双腿和大脑，帮他一起管理这片绿地和慌慌张张的男孩们。从混乱中建立秩序是艰难的，但好在他们从来都彼此信任相互支持，这让事情简单了许多。

当然，Alby必须要承认，Newt和Minho两人之间的关系要更亲密一些——不要指望他不知道Minho不用进迷宫的那几天，而Newt又时不时从伐木场无故消失的时候，他们是做什么去了。事实上，Newt和Minho搞在一起这件事，在绿地上已经不是什么秘密，大部分男孩都不介意，毕竟他们有更重要的事情要去操心。不过说真的，如果Newt和Minho在操屁股之前，能贴心地在门口贴个“禁止进入”的告示什么的，男孩们会更加心存感激的。

 

首先让Alby觉得不对劲的是，最近一段时间以来，气冲冲跑来跟自己抱怨Newt和Minho对时机和地点的选择毫无理智的男孩变少了，这让Alby开始注意到两人之间微妙的气场变化。倒不是说他们在支持Alby的新决策时有任何勉强或别扭的痕迹，而是他们说话时那种微妙的一唱一和式气氛渲染突然消失了，反倒是不约而同地开始专注起逻辑和道理来。

接着是Minho进入迷宫的频率增加了，而Newt甚至有更多时间鼓捣出了一个叫滑板鞋的新玩意儿；最夸张的是昨天Minho从迷宫里回来时，Newt竟然只在人群中确认完Minho安然无恙就悄悄走了，没有站在人群的最前排，没有等Minho把他从男孩们里挖出来，更没有无视一身臭汗和众目睽睽的紧紧相拥......

无论是作为他们的朋友还是整片绿地的领袖，Alby都觉得自己应该和他们好好谈谈。虽然过问朋友的感情生活未免让他觉得有损男子气概，但事关绿地和迷宫，他可不希望他最亲密的兄弟们在关键时刻有任何闪失。

 

“在绿地上，”Alby找了一个恰当的时机，把Newt从伐木场叫到一边，“是什么让我们虽然失去了很多但至少仍然活着？”

“狗屎运，”Newt不假思索地回答他，“还有团结。”

“团结。”Alby重复了一遍，又接着说：“以及信任。三年来我们毫无保留地信任彼此，完全放心将身后交给彼此，这才让我们亲密无间地共同奋斗到今天。”

Newt没有说话，他用招牌式的皱眉面对Alby，不确定是否有什么重大的事情发生了而他一点也不知道。

“难道不是这样吗？”见Newt沉默以对，Alby又反问了一遍。

“你知道，对我说话时，你完全可以直截了当些。”Newt回答他不是问题的问题。

“你和Minho，我想说你和Minho。”Alby像是早就在等这句话似的。然后他继续说：“不要骗我说一切都很好，我的眼睛还没有瞎。”

Newt听他说Minho，表情便更加严肃了起来。他沉默了好一会儿，搬着木头的男孩们从一头跑到另一头，然后Newt的声音就听起来既灰心又困惑：“老实说我不知道。”

“这是什么意思？”Alby追问。

“我也不知道我们怎么了，这就是我的意思。”Newt的语气跟刚刚比起来又加上了一些有所克制的激动，“这一切发生得很慢，当我意识到的时候，我们就已经失去了热情。”

“可我也能看出来，你们仍然对彼此有感情。”Alby尽量把这句话说的没那么戏剧化，但Newt仍然激动了起来：

“我当然....还爱他。”Newt必须坦白，他在说这话的时候有一秒心虚——时间很短暂，但他确实感受到了，他真的不确定，“Minho是我最好的朋友，一直都是。他比我自己还要了解我，我们只是....”然后他停顿了一下，像是为接下来要说的话感到难为情：“变得没那么热衷于一些事情。也许是我们都突然发现有别的什么比谈情说爱更加重要，是时候把重点转移到那些事情上了。”

“也许吧。”Alby出声安抚Newt就要逐渐失控的情绪，决定不再多说了。

Newt想告诉Alby别管他们的事情了，迷宫还在每天变动，需要寻找的模式还没有头绪，难道绿地的领袖没有别的事情好操心了吗？但他看着Alby，最终还是没有说，也许Newt自己也没有想清楚，让他心烦意乱的究竟是什么。

Alby和Newt对望了一会儿，直到他认定Newt不会再说更多了，于是Alby抬起手来轻轻拍了拍Newt的左臂，说：“走吧，行者们该回来了。”

于是Newt极轻的“嗯”了一声，跟着Alby走向迷宫敞开的大门。

他们走得比平时慢一些，所以等他们走到的时候，男孩们已经全部跑出来了。行者们大喘着粗气，互相拍着肩膀庆祝劫后余生，只有Minho没有这么做。他的右手正紧紧捂着左边手肘的位置，笑着安慰每天都专程到迷宫入口等他回来的Chuck，叫他别这么大惊小怪。

Newt尽量表现自然地快步走近，不算用力地推开正准备用手指去戳Minho手臂的Chuck，动作轻缓地掀开Minho的右手，低着头查看他有些轻微肿胀的左臂。

“怎么回事？”Alby也跟了上来，问Minho。

“没什么大事，墙壁突然移动，没留神被撞了一下。”Minho云淡风轻地回答Alby，然后低头去看如临大敌的Newt，不知道是在回答谁：“对，是没什么大事。”

Newt这才抬眼看了一眼Minho出汗发红的脸，却问他：“墙壁为什么会在白天移动？”

跟Newt四目相对，Minho就有些移不开视线了，只能回答说：“我不知道，我们没有做什么特别的事情，它就是自己突然移动了，没有预兆的。”

这时Newt才放开Minho健壮的手臂，转头对Alby说：“我想我们应该要好好讨论一下，也许有了新的模式。”

Alby看着强装镇定的Newt点点头，表情看不透是什么意思：“我同意。不过在这之前，Minho的手臂还要再检查一下。”

Newt短暂地盯着Alby看了一会儿，然后像是认输一样，又再转回去面向Minho，对他说：“来吧，我们来好好检查一下。”

Minho听完似乎很高兴，脏兮兮的脸上闪着小麦色的光芒，却是故作严肃地点点头：“是要好好检查一下，真挺疼的。”然后忽略Alby含义模糊的眼神，跟着Newt回到棚区。

 

Newt在Minho有些刻意的“嘶嘶”呼疼声中帮他脱掉上衣，用手指轻轻按压Minho还有些红肿的伤处，又听到几声意料之中的痛呼。他带些无奈地看着五官皱在一起的Minho，Minho也从眯起的眼睛缝里观察Newt，直到Newt说：“应该没这么大问题，今天晚上如果还疼的话，一定要告诉我。”

“是吗？”Minho似乎有些失望，不自觉地伸出厚实的手掌去抓Newt纤细的手腕：“要不，你再检查得仔细一点。”

Minho的手心太烫了，烫得Newt想把手腕从那里面抽出来，但又觉得更亲密的事情他们都做过了，现在抽出手来未免显得矫情。于是Minho的手又趁机向上移动了一些，滚烫的触觉来到Newt的手肘、上臂、后背，然后是腰上一股温热又坚定的力量，将Newt拉进Minho的胸膛。

Newt下意识地深深地吸了一口久违的Minho的味道，然后也像以前那样，抬起手轻轻搭在Minho的腰上。

是的，他还爱他。Newt对自己确认了这一点。

于是他放任Minho有些用力地揉搓自己的后背，满心温柔地感受Minho脏兮兮又汗涔涔的鼻子和嘴在自己干爽的颈间磨蹭，耳边传来Minho有些粗重的呼吸。之后很长一段时间Newt都在怀念这一刻，哪怕是闪焰病毒在他脑子里乱窜的时候，他浑身的细胞也仍然在呼喊着Minho：他想再闻一闻Minho身上这令人安心的味道，也许这样的话，他会感觉自己也没那么疯狂。

Minho不知道这边Newt在想什么，他只是过于思念自己怀里的这个人，哪怕是这种程度的亲密也像是已经隔得够久了，于是他有一些得意忘形地伸手去捧高Newt的脸，迫不及待地和他接吻，故意忽略Newt有些不情愿的舌尖，接着又得寸进尺地将另一只手钻进Newt的上衣下摆。

Newt扭动了一下，躲开Minho接触自己腰间皮肤的那只手，腾出嘴来对Minho说：“不，不是现在。”

但Minho在他的上衣之下又箍紧了些，埋下脸去亲吻Newt的脖子：“是，就是现在。”

“迷宫的墙壁移动了，还记得吗？”Newt再次尝试躲开Minho冒着热气的双唇，“我们应该赶快去跟Alby讨论一下。”

“不，”Minho这时已经把Newt的上衣下摆完全从他的裤子里抽了出来，他用拇指和食指有意地轻捏Newt腰上的皮肤，继续说道：“这些都没关系，Newt，我不在乎。”他把Newt的衣服撩高，露出精壮的腹部，又再矮下身子去亲吻Newt从领子里露出的胸膛，“去他的迷宫。我们可能一辈子都出不去了，但我不在乎。”

“你不知道你在说什么。”Newt不得不把双手从Minho厚实的胸口移开，好让他可以将自己的上衣下摆扯回到它该在的地方，“我们不可能一辈子都呆在这儿，Minho。”然后他又补充说：“我不愿意一辈子都呆在这儿。”

Minho的动作停下来。他直起身子面对Newt，表情好像有些受伤：“可是这里有我。”

“你也不可能永远呆在这儿，Minho。”不断叫他的名字让Newt感觉没那么内疚，但他可以看出一些类似愤怒的情绪夹杂着沮丧，正席卷而来。

“如果，”Minho的手也从Newt身上放下来，他们不再彼此相连，“我是说如果，我永远都出不去，你愿意在这里陪我吗？”

Newt的眉头微不可查地皱了一下，但Minho捕捉到了；Newt也知道Minho捕捉到了，潜意识里他觉得Minho介意这个表情，可他只是说：“你太累了，Minho，你不知道你在说什么。”

Minho没有反驳他，只是静静地看着Newt，然后突然好像发了狠一样，钢铁一般的手臂将Newt锁在自己的怀里，不顾Newt浑身的拒绝低头去不算用力地用上牙去咬他的脖颈。

Newt被他咬得痛了，手上就也用了力，竟然真的就这样一把推开了Minho——在这之前他还以为如果和Minho进行身体对抗，自己会毫无胜算。

Minho没有料到Newt这么坚决的拒绝，愤怒夹杂着困惑、受伤、难过还有别的什么情绪Minho来不及去分辨。他的胸膛猛烈地来回起伏了几下，却最终冷静下来，移开视线不去看Newt，只是隔着空气问他：“我们怎么了？”

没有回答的声音，于是Minho又问了一遍：“Newt，我们怎么了？”

Newt想道歉，想说事情不是Minho想的那样，但Minho并没给他说话的时间就转身走了。

 

第二天Minho起得很早。他趁Frypan还在熟睡悄悄去厨房找了些吃的，早早地就在迷宫入口等其他行者了——他没有像往常那样和Newt道别，就好像他没有不确定自己这次还能不能平安回来。Minho在男孩们的吊床间穿梭的时候Newt是醒着的，但他不动声色地假装自己仍然静静地睡着，用听觉感受Minho离开后绿地清晨的安静和微凉。

 

傍晚的时候行者们平安回来了。他们欢呼着加入其他绿地人，一起欢迎新来的这个连自己的名字都不记得的男孩。

新来的男孩用了没一会儿就和Gally大打出手，在痛摔倒地中想起了自己的名字：Thomas。

Thomas·Edison...

Newt突然想到了这个：Edison给世界带来了光明，也许Thomas也能给绿地带来光明，能给绿地人带来自由。

于是Newt站起来，走进人群中伸出手去把Thomas从地上拉起来，对他说：“欢迎你，Tommy。”

绿地人立刻欢呼起来，手舞足蹈地反复叫着Thomas的名字。每个男孩都很高兴，Newt也免不了和Thomas多聊了几句，甚至将Frypan秘制的酒也分给了Thomas一些。

Newt自己也喝了不少，直到他感觉自己有些轻飘飘的。于是他跟Thomas告别准备离开，余光却突然看见Minho不知道什么时候开始，就一直看着和Thomas闲聊的自己，眼神里隐隐约约冒着火。

Minho紧皱着眉毛继续和Newt对视，然后又猛地抬头喝光了手里的饮料还是酒什么的——Newt觉得自己已经头晕眼花了，但他居然还是看清了Minho嘴角漏下的水滴、他紧皱的眉毛、还有因用力而泛白的手指关节。Newt还想看清些，但Minho在他这么做之前就转身走掉了。

别让他走，Newt对自己说。事实上，在Newt反应过来之前自己就已经在朝着Minho狂奔了。

Newt的脚因为受伤而有些跛，但他还是跑得很快。在他觉得就快要追上Minho的时候，Newt大声叫了Minho的名字；Minho似乎是闻声停下了，但Newt来不及看清楚就感觉脚下一软，像是踩进了泥坑之类的东西里，身体在他来得及反应之前就猛烈地向前倾倒了。

这太丢人了，Newt想，不该喝那么多酒的。

但是Newt没有跌倒，Minho接住了他。Newt不得不承认Minho是天生的行者，他的反应很迅速，动作也很快，最重要是准得要命的直觉，这让他总是可以在最短的时间里做出正确的决定。

Newt因为身体前倾，头猛地撞在了Minho的胸肌上，但Minho有所准备似的将他顺势揽进怀里，然后就维持这个姿势，说：“我不得不承认，你投怀送抱的动作让我气消了不少。”

Newt有些尴尬，头也有点晕，不知道是酒精的作用还是因为结结实实地撞了一下。他尝试站直身体，但是Minho并不愿意放开他，于是他就这样呆在那儿，和Minho胸口贴胸口交颈而立——Minho的胸膛是温暖的、厚实的、和自己一样散发着微弱的酒气。

“我和Tommy什么也没有，”短暂的几秒过后Newt突然说，“你和我，我们也很好，Minho。”

“Tommy？”由于离得太近，Minho的声音听起来嗡嗡的。

“Thomas。”Newt纠正道。

“看样子你们混熟得很快。”Minho听起来是带了几分情绪，故意和Newt空开一些距离，让Newt站直身体和他平视对方，手掌却仍然恋恋不舍地在Newt的手臂上来回轻轻摩擦。

“我很信任他，不知道为什么我很信任他。”Newt觉得自己应该确实是喝得有些多了，完全不知道自己在说什么：“我们的名字，我觉得一定有什么含义。你说过，我的名字像牛顿的简称，Alby是爱因斯坦，你的名字一定也是一位亚裔科学家，而Thomas就是爱迪生。”

“哇哦，”Minho眯着眼睛看Newt，甚至又有心情打起了嘴炮：“听起来真有点种族歧视。”

这话成功让Newt紧绷的神经放松了些。“但是，Minho，我们是不同的。”Newt晕晕乎乎的直觉告诉他，如果还有一次机会可以补救他和Minho的关系，那就一定是现在了。于是他放任自己的感受，继续说：“我作为一个绿地人去信任Thomas，但我作为我自己信任你。Minho，我们从三年前就在一起了，我对你的感觉从来没有变过。”

Minho看起来似乎是有些吃惊。印象里Newt很少会说这么露骨的话，倒不是害羞或者什么.....总之Newt是他们关系之中想的更多说的很少的那一个，如果有什么话是必须要说的，那么Newt更宁愿通过各种方法让Minho先开口。

但这没关系，Minho想，他不在乎——Newt的大脑是个宝藏，而Minho更愿意凭直觉做事。谁更主动这个问题没有意义，Minho一点也不在乎，更何况行动上或许是自己主动，但思维上Newt永远快他一步。所以哪怕看起来好像自己是主动的那一方，但其实只有他们自己知道，Newt才是他们关系的主导。

“Minho....”Newt又叫他，却不知道接下来该说什么，也许他只是想叫一叫这个名字而已。好在接下来也用不着他操心了，因为Minho用自己的嘴唇接过了主动权，用舌头在Newt嘴里一阵乱搅，把Newt最引以为傲的脑子也搅乱了。

“Newt....”在热吻的空隙，Minho叫他：“Newt，”他又叫了一声，然后手掌从Newt乱七八糟的衣服下摆入侵，“我想在这里。”

“不行！”Newt下意识瞥了一眼人群，正在狂欢的男孩们离得很远，似乎没人顾得上注意这个小小的角落里，有一段曾经濒临破碎的感情正在悄悄修复，但还是....“绿地太小了，”Newt解释道，“他们完全可能过来，闲逛，或者解手什么的。”

Minho看着Newt小心辩解地样子，像是早就料到了一般。他的脸上咧开了一个巨大的笑容，却没有说话。于是Newt也凑上来吻他，抑制不住的笑容让Minho很难含住他的嘴唇。

“走吧，回棚区。”Newt催促他，“那里有桌子、椅子、吊床，厚厚的毯子铺在地上，或者不铺也可以。”

Minho听他这么说，就顺势妥协了——他总是妥协的那一个。“那好吧，”他说，“我们看谁跑得快。”

话音刚落Minho就跑开了，一边跑一边还回过头来大喊：“先到的选地儿。”但Newt在听清这句话之前就拔脚跟上了。

 

* 警告：以下内容含有露骨性描写。

 

“你赢了。”Newt一个跃步，将先他几步回到棚区的Minho扑倒在墙面上，然后用手臂将他锁在自己和墙壁之间。

“我不挑。你知道的，在哪儿做并不影响我发挥....”Minho的后半句回答被湮没在一个狂乱的吻里。

Newt配合着Minho脱去自己已经被汗水微微打湿的上衣，然后又顺从地任由他夺走自己口中的空气；Minho在他嘴里攻城略地的空档，Newt甚至还体贴地帮他解开了自己的裤头。

“那就这儿？”Newt短暂地抢回舌头的使用权，一把将Minho又推靠在墙壁上，争分夺秒地问他。

“你说了算。”Minho像是觉得Newt的问题太多了，立刻又不耐烦地钻进Newt的唇瓣之间。他把头和胸膛交给Newt掌控，好让自己腾出手来，将Newt已经半褪下的裤头一把扯下。

Minho浑身被汗液和Newt弄的乱七八糟，但相比已经一丝不挂的Newt还是要体面得多。Newt也不催促他，反而用自己赤条条的身体主动往Minho皱巴巴的衣裤上磨蹭。

Newt很白，白的发光——这话听起来愚蠢且有种族主义的嫌疑，但Minho就是想这样说，尤其是在绿地上亮得不大真实的夜光下，Minho几乎要开始怀疑Newt就是绿地上那个他们找了很久的光源。

远方传来一大堆金属制品和木头碰撞在一起的声音，然后是男孩们的哄笑，大概是哪个冒失鬼不小心把餐具撞到了地上。Minho和Newt也跟着傻笑起来，傻笑的间隙Minho又低下头去吻Newt，双手不安分地揉捏他的臀部，迫使Newt裸露的性器在他粗糙的长裤外层摩擦。

“唔...”Newt放任自己发出动情的喘息；Minho的体温隔着简陋的布料传来，烫得他浑身燥热不堪：“我不知道你哪儿来这么多耐心，”Newt半睁着双眼看Minho，颜色偏浅的浓密睫毛开合了一下，像是刷在Minho的心尖儿上，嘴角翘出好看的弧度，接着说：“我反正是有点等不及了。”

似乎是有两秒左右的时间，Minho的大脑一片空白，身体却下意识一把抓着Newt的上臂，猛地反身将Newt压在墙壁上，张开嘴去亲吻Newt酡红发烫的脸颊和脖颈，隔着裤子用自己急需被释放的性器挤压Newt的私密部位。

Newt一边在Minho温热的吮吸中喘着粗气，一边将手伸进Minho的衣服下摆，指腹粗心地描绘Minho结实的腹肌，又一路向上来到Minho的胸口，用新长出来的指甲轻轻刮蹭Minho的乳头。

“嘶——”Minho倒抽一口凉气，双手向下更大力地揉开Newt的双臀，已经被渗出的液体湿润的臀缝发出让人脸红心跳的皮肤粘黏的声音。

Newt从鼻腔里发出一声短吟，双手抓着Minho的上衣边沿，将Minho从汗涔涔的衣物中解脱出来，然后又去解Minho的腰带。但Minho显然是嫌Newt动作太慢。他健壮的胳膊轻而易举地将Newt一把抱起，让Newt的双腿盘在自己的腰上，赤裸的性器就这样大剌剌地竖在两人腹部之间狭小的空间里，愉悦地冒着透明的液体。

不知道是酒精的作用，还是今晚绿地上的夜光实在是让人意乱情迷，总之此时Newt双腿大开，全身的重量都被Minho稳稳地托着，隔着一伸头就能亲到的距离和他对望，那双一贯坚定而理智的眼睛下面，似乎还藏着几分疑惑和疯狂。

Newt无法控制自己不凑上去吻Minho，这张每一寸他都仔细地描摹过、温情地亲吻过的脸，似乎在孕育一些新的东西，那些自由而热烈的、狂乱又柔软的情感正在破茧而出。此刻，在没有人注意的角落里相拥的，不再是两只相互舔舐伤口的困兽。这是两个斗志昂扬的灵魂在交欢，他们向彼此汲取赖以战斗的养分，随时准备对这片大地宣战。

“Minho，”Newt满心的悸动在起伏的胸腔里几番千回百转，最终化作一句几乎是气声的表白：“我是爱你的。”好像也说给自己听。

一贯善于表白的爱人这一次没有急着回答他，只是温柔地将他放在铺着柔软桌布的台面上，定定地看着他。Newt此时坐在台面上，比Minho高出半个头来，所以他只能躬下身子歪着头才能亲到Minho。

Minho一边让他用舌尖辗转着舔舐自己每一颗牙齿，一边用手掌抚摸过Newt胸前的每一寸肌肉，一直到两腿之间。手里形状姣好的柱体显然已经为Minho准备好了，它细嫩发热的触觉正在有规律的脉动。Minho好不容易才说服自己放开Newt美味的舌头，在他讶异的眼神中矮下身去，用温热的口腔地包裹住Newt的性器，用湿润的唇舌灵活地吸吮舔弄，手指还时不时揉捏几把那阴茎底部的两颗饱满小球。滚烫的情欲热流从下腹不断翻涌上来，冲击得Newt意识模糊，他慌忙调整了一下自己撑在身体两侧的双手，好让自己不至于向后倾倒。

“嗯……”Newt不是那种会在性爱里放声大叫的人，这个程度的低声呻吟已经是他的极限了。然而这次，他几乎无暇顾及自己的声音听起来有多么放浪，光是视线里难以忽略的那颗上下耸动的黑色头颅，就已经够让他手忙脚乱了。

手里热鼓鼓的囊袋微弱地脉动，Minho终于念念不舍地吐出那根湿漉漉的阴茎，抬头看见Newt原本白皙的脸颊已经被情欲而染得通红。他从喉咙最深处发出一阵低吼，站起身来将Newt的双腿分得更开，Newt的性器顶端又愉快地分泌出更多液体。

刀锋甲虫知道Minho什么时候把自己的裤子也脱了，他早已经肿胀得发疼的阴茎前端，正顺着Newt的臀缝来回摩擦。Minho的体液，Newt的体液，全部混在一起，在来路不明的光线下反射着情色的光。

Minho把性器前端挤进那个狭小又湿热的空间，身后传来久违的酸胀感让Newt发出一阵长长的舒气声，这让Minho感觉到更多血液正在从自己的大脑欢快地奔涌向下。

他们很久没有做到底了，Minho一边向Newt深处推进自己粗大的阴茎一边想。没人确切地知道他们发生了什么，但好在无论是什么都已经过去了，他们没让这种莫名其妙的东西发展壮大。

理智和意识已经逐渐离Minho而去，他用手掌和拇指分开Newt的两个臀瓣，好让自己能清楚地看到他们相连的地方。

Minho整根埋进Newt体内的时候，Newt从鼻腔里发出一阵难耐的呻吟，Minho便像是受到了鼓励。他微微抽出来一些，再重重地顶进去，烙铁般滚烫的硬物几乎要将Newt分成两半。

看着身前是门户大开予取予求的爱人，Minho从没有哪一刻像现在这样疯狂又卑微，他不断变换角度，用自己粗大的肉棒不断捣弄着Newt湿软的穴口，一心只想让Newt沉溺进这场久违的激情里。

臀间那巨大的肉刃也毫不留情地在体内翻搅顶动，不少的粘液从Newt穴口被带出，顺着他圆润的臀部曲线缓缓淌下。Newt难以抑制地发出的呜咽声，不自觉地抬高腰背迎合着Minho的操弄。

“Minho。”在有规律的快感冲刷下，Newt在嘴里反复咀嚼着这个名字。

“我在这儿。”Minho在轻微的喘气声中回答他，说着又再往里面顶了一些。

“Minho...”Newt向后仰着，在头昏脑涨中盯着Minho的眼睛，然后竟然伸手轻轻制止他来回顶弄的下腹。“我们去那儿。”Newt用下巴指了指铺在地上的厚地毯，Minho便明白了。

他将Newt抱下桌面，绕到Newt背后，一边舔吻他光洁的后颈，一边伸手从后面搂住他，以防止Newt因为脚软而跌倒。

Newt反过手去，引导Minho的舌头在自己的脖颈游走，脚下却慢慢挪到地毯周围，双膝朝地稳稳地趴了下去，用毫不设防的后穴大摇大摆地面对Minho。

要在平时，Newt一定会说自己不喜欢这个姿势；但是现在，他的大脑已经被Minho搅了个天翻地覆，除了接纳Minho的一切，别的什么他都不想去做了。 Minho哪里受得了Newt这样的主动，几乎是立刻半跪下去，用力掰开Newt的臀瓣，将自己滚烫的阴茎直戳到底。

Newt配合着发出一阵难耐的呻吟，Minho便像是受到了鼓励，更加卖力的用疯狂摆动地腰胯去讨好Newt。

不远处突然传来几个男孩的谈笑声，明明音量不大，却惊得Newt一下子收紧了肠道，刺激得Minho也一个低喘。Newt浑身警铃大作，Minho却在他紧张收缩的肠肉里更加难以自持地大力撞击。

Minho已经用行动表示他要不知羞耻地继续这场性爱，Newt便只能死死咬住自己的下唇，不让自己发出一丁点声音，空旷的绿地上只有微弱的粘湿沉闷的肉体拍打声。

“Newt…”Minho的下体在不知疲倦地侵用停止迎合的身后，嘴上也不放过任何张扬的机会，好像决意要让男孩们注意到他们：“Newt。”他又叫了一次，男孩们不知道有没有听到，突然没了声音。

Newt张开嘴，却发现自己根本无法发出呻吟以外的声音，于是他只好用停止迎合的身后催促Minho稍等片刻。

可是Minho不同意，他用双手抱住Newt的腰，主动迫使Newt的后穴更加深入地吞进自己的性器，几个大力戳刺得Newt又发出几声难忍的闷哼，甚至用可疑的音量再次呼唤他的名字：“Newt。”

“别...”Newt一边留心着四周的动静，一边全部接收Minho用意可疑的侵犯。

幸好今晚对男孩们来说还没有结束，他们打闹着逐渐又远离了棚区，Newt不知道该为谁感到庆幸。然而后方紧接着传来一阵无比酥麻的顶弄，Minho几乎是以凶猛的力道大力撞击了Newt一下，顶得他身体向后一晃，两腿间勃起的阴茎也在闷热的空气中向前摇摆，透明的前液从龟头顶端滴到地毯上。

“专心一点。”Minho说。

“地毯...”Newt居然还有闲心去管他们有没有弄脏地毯。

“我说，”Minho的动作稍稍顿了一下，像是在为什么蓄力：“专心一点。”然后他的腰胯突然开始疯狂来回顶弄，在Newt已经畅通无阻的后穴快速地抽插，每次抽出来的时候甚至还翻出些嫩肉。

“Minho....”男孩们走远了，Newt才敢一边呻吟一边叫他的爱人。

“嗯。”Minho用一声闷哼回答他。

“Minho....”Newt又叫了一遍。

这一次被呼唤的恋人用更加大力的戳刺代替了回答。他猛烈地耸动自己的胯部，用涨红的性器前端来回碾压Newt的敏感点，在肠肉一阵阵痉挛似的收缩，和Newt逐渐疯狂的呻吟中失去了理智。

“Newt...”两边都是最后关头，Minho连爱人的名字都叫得格外艰难，“我也很爱你。”感觉隔了好久，Newt又听到了熟悉的告白，他大脑一片空白，眼前像是有一道白光闪过，身后更是极力地收缩起来。Minho知道身下的Newt已经攀上高峰了，于是也干脆狠狠地顶进那个敏感的凸起，在Newt紧致的肠道里和他同时释放出来。

两人在高潮和余韵中保持这个姿势静止了好几秒，然后又就着这个姿势，像是力竭一般缓缓侧躺下来，似乎还因为刚才的告白而难为情地沉默着。

 

过了好一会儿，Newt终于把气喘匀了，“我也不知道我怎么了，可能是渐渐失去了信心。”他说。

“对什么没了信心，Newt？”Minho用脚勾起地毯的一角，盖住Newt和他的身体，半硬着的性器在Newt后穴角度微妙地震动，引来Newt几声舒服的哼哼，然后接着不全他的问题：“对迷宫，还是对我？”

“对我自己，Minho。”Newt似乎是轻笑了一声，向Minho的怀里又靠近了些，身后又是一阵酥酥麻麻，”也许我是在嫉妒那些可以跟你一起进入迷宫的男孩。”

“我以为我的爱人是这里最聪明的一个人，难道不是吗？”Minho从背后用牙齿轻轻咬了一下Newt的肩膀，然后自己也笑起来。

“Minho，你是个行者。”Newt调整了一下枕着Minho的姿势，接着解释道：“迷宫每天都在变，爬满了那些邪恶又恶心的生物——或者随便什么玩意儿。你们在那里跑来跑去，而我只能躲在安全的地方，担惊受怕哪一天没能在大门关上之前看见你跑向我，而我甚至不知道我是怎么把你弄丢的。”

Minho满心的辛酸，只能用力收紧自己的手臂，几乎要把Newt揉进自己的骨血，阴茎又悄悄埋进去了一些。他用嘴唇描着Newt耳廓的形状，向他幼稚地承诺：“你不会把我弄丢的。”

“你问我的问题……”Newt将手指伸进Minho交叉环绕在这里身前的手指之间。

“什么问题？”Minho弯曲双手，让Newt的双手包住自己的。

“你今天问我，如果你在这儿，我愿不愿意留下？”

他们隔得很近，所以Minho的心隔着Newt的胸腔，也跟着他的心脏一起震颤起来，但他假装不在意地说道：“别理我，我当时气疯了，我在说胡话。”

“我想过了，我不愿意和你一起留下。”Newt打断Minho愚蠢的掩饰，在他心跳错拍空落落的间隙继续说：“但我会为了你的自由留下，Minho。如果能让你自由，我愿意留在这里，我愿意做任何事情。”

Minho沉默了好几秒，然后从Newt的手中抽出自己的，又覆在Newt的双手之上，温柔又急促地发出“嘘—嘘——”的声音：“Newt，”他叫他，“你、我、Alby、Chuck、Frypan、Gally...还有你的那个Tommy......我们都会出去的。”他将头埋在Newt的脖颈之下，朝他的后颈吐露着自己独有的气息：“我会带你们出去，我们会平安而自由地活着。”

Newt听他这么说，仰起头来咯咯地笑，逗得Minho也笑起来，“外面很好，我敢肯定。”Minho的声音里恢复了平常的活力，又夹杂了一些新的东西，接着说：“迷宫之外一定温暖又潮湿，到处都是幸福快乐的人。我们跑出去，然后永远在一起。”

Newt没有说话，转过身来把脸埋在Minho结实的胸膛里，Minho的性器滴着黏稠的液体从他体内掉出来。两人无声地笑，Newt金色的头发洒在简陋却柔软的地毯上，还有几缕调皮地跑进Minho的黑发里。

一月一度的狂欢还没有结束，男孩们还有好一会儿才会回来睡觉，在这之前他们还有大概一小时可以不知羞耻地抱在一起——又或者，再来一场激烈的性爱。

 

Fin


End file.
